This invention is related to a pet leash having an end that can be connected to a slidable clamp on the leash to form a loop of an adjusted diameter.
Animal leashes are usually made so that the pet owner can walk his pet, such as his dog. One end of the leash is connected to the pet's collar, the other end is held by the user. Frequently, the pet owner desires to temporarily connect the leash to a post or tree, so that the dog can be restrained unattended. Usually, the leash is connected around the post in a loop that tends to tighten as the dog moves around the tree. Ultimately, the loop tightens such that the pet then wraps the balance of the leash around the tree. Such prior art leashes may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 153,724, which was issued on Aug. 4, 1874, to R. Schmidt for "Halters"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,017, which was issued on Mar. 18, 1958 to Thomas W. Ryan for "Leashes for Animals". Another solution is to provide hardware forming a fixed loop at one end of the leash such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,609, which was issued Aug. 16, 1988, to Bruce Kulik, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,500, which was issued Aug. 16, 1983, to Henry L. Koronkiewicz for "Locking Animal Collar".